Staffel Zwei
Die Erstausstrahlung, der zweiten Staffel von Grey's Anatomy, war in den USA zwischen dem 25. September 2005 und dem 15. Mai 2006, auf dem Sender ABC. In deutschsprachigem Raum zwischen dem 12. September 2006 und dem 27. März 2007 auf Pro7. Inhalt Die zweite Staffel beginnt mit dem Auftritt von Addison Montgomery-Shepherd, die New York verlassen hat, um ihre Ehe mit Derek zu retten. Derek muss sich zunächst vor Meredith dafür rechtfertigen, dass er ihr bislang nichts von seiner Ehe erzählt hat. Nachdem sich Meredith schließlich doch für Derek entschieden hat, liegt es an Derek, der zwischen seiner Ehefrau und Meredith wählen muss, was ihm über mehrere Folgen hinweg erkennbar schwer fällt. Nachdem ihm seine Frau die Entscheidung über eine Scheidung freistellt, will er seiner Ehe noch einmal eine Chance geben. Nachdem die Trennung von Derek endgültig erscheint, stürzt sich Meredith in einige One-Night-Stands, bis ihr George von Izzie ermutigt seine Liebe gesteht. Meredith ist von ihren vergangenen Erfahrungen frustriert und glaubt für einen Moment, in George den richtigen gefunden zu haben. Die beiden haben Sex miteinander, jedoch merkt Meredith dabei, dass sie George doch nicht will und beginnt zu weinen. George, der sich für kurze Zeit am Ziel seiner Wünsche sah, ist zutiefst verstört und lehnt von da an jeglichen Kontakt zu Meredith ab. Er verlässt das Haus von Meredith und zieht zunächst zu Dr. Burke, mit dem er sich zu Cristinas Entsetzen hervorragend versteht. Währenddessen erscheint der Plastische Chirurg Mark Sloan in Seattle, der für den Ehekonflikt der Shepherds mitverantwortlich ist, und es kommt zu einem Schlagabtausch zwischen ihm und Derek. Außerdem wird Merediths Mutter, Ellis Grey, im Krankenhaus eingeliefert, so dass jeder im Krankhaus von ihrer Krankheit erfährt. Sie durchlebt wieder ihre Zeit als bekannte Chirurgin, während der sie auch eine Affäre mit dem jetzigen Chefarzt Dr. Webber hatte. Meredith lernt den Tierarzt Finn kennen, mit dem sie eine Beziehung aufbaut. Nachdem die Versuche zur Rettung seiner Ehe gescheitert sind, muss sich Derek eingestehen, dass er immer noch Meredith liebt. Während eines in das Krankenhaus verlegten Abschlussballs haben die beiden Sex in einem Behandlungszimmer, was nicht geheim bleibt. Am Ende der zweiten Staffel steht Meredith vor der Entscheidung zwischen Derek und Finn. Diese bleibt jedoch offen. Cristina hält weiter an ihrem Entschluss fest, ihr Kind abzutreiben. Dazu kommt es jedoch nicht, weil sie im OP wegen einer Eileiterschwangerschaft zusammenbricht. Ihr Eileiter ist rupturiert. In einer Operation kann zwar ihr Leben gerettet werden, jedoch verliert sie einen Eileiter. In der Folge lebt die Beziehung zu Dr. Burke wieder auf, der auch den Chefarzt Dr. Webber darüber in Kenntnis setzt. Burke möchte die Beziehung intensivieren, indem Yang bei ihm einzieht. Sie nehmen George bei sich auf, nachdem er das Haus von Meredith in Folge des Konfliktes verlassen hat. Burke und George freunden sich an, unternehmen viel gemeinsam und teilen ihre Interessen, so dass Cristina eifersüchtig wird und möchte, dass George wieder auszieht. Dieser nähert sich währenddessen der Orthopädin Callie Torres, die sich in ihn verliebt hat. Beide beginnen eine Beziehung, die wegen der Ablehnung durch seine Freunde und seiner Liebe zu Meredith schwer zu führen ist. Die Beziehung von Burke und Cristina wird durch eine Schussverletzung Burkes weiter erschwert. Die Fähigkeiten seines Armes sind eingeschränkt, so dass seine Karriere auf dem Spiel steht. Zu Beginn der zweiten Staffel kommt Izzie Alex trotz der Warnungen ihrer Freunde näher. Stevens ist enttäuscht, nachdem Alex sie beim ersten Date nicht küsst, trotzdem beginnen sie eine Beziehung. Diese endet, nachdem sie ihn mit einer Krankenschwester beim Sex erwischt. Da Alex seine praktische Prüfung nicht bestanden hat, lernen die anderen Assistenzärzte mit ihm, was Izzie ihnen übel nimmt. Nachdem der Herzpatient Denny Duquette ins Krankenhaus eingeliefert wird, verliebt sich Izzie in ihn und flirtet mit ihm. Als er ein Spenderherz erhalten könnte, jedoch ein anderer Patient vor ihm in der Empfängerliste steht, hängt die Frage, ob er das Herz erhält von seinen Werten ab. Um diese zu manipulieren schneidet Stevens seine LVAD-Leitung durch, damit Duquette in der Empfängerliste an die erste Stelle rutscht. Ihre Freunde wollen sie davon abhalten, unterstützen sie dann jedoch. Denny erhält das und übersteht die Operation gut, nachdem er Izzie einen Heiratsantrag gemacht hat. Er stirbt jedoch an den Folgen eines Schlaganfalls. Izzie ist sehr niedergeschlagen und erbt acht Millionen Dollar. Als der Chefarzt Dr. Webber die Assistenzärzte wegen des Vorfalls befragt, gesteht sie ihre Handlungen und kündigt. Cast thumb|right|277px|''Cast Staffel 2'' Hauptcharaktere *Ellen Pompeo als Dr. Meredith Grey *Sandra Oh als Dr. Cristina Yang *Katherine Heigl als Dr. Isobel Stevens *Justin Chambers als Dr. Alex Karev *T.R. Knight als Dr. George O'Malley *Chandra Wilson als Dr. Miranda Bailey *James Pickens Jr. als Dr. Richard Webber *Kate Walsh als Dr. Addison Montgomery-Shepherd *Isaiah Washington als Dr. Preston Burke *Patrick Dempsey als Dr. Derek Shepherd Nebencharaktere *Steven W. Bailey als Joe *Sarah Utterback als Olivia Harper *Sara Ramirez als Dr. Callie Torres *Jeffrey Dean Morgan als Denny Duquette *Chris O’Donnell als Finn Dandridge Gastcharaktere * Eric Dane als Dr. Mark Sloan Episoden DVD ''DVD-Box Staffel 2''|thumb|220px Die DVD Box zur zweiten Staffel enthält 8 DVD's mit allen 27 Episoden der zweiten Staffel und folgendem Bonusmaterial. Bonusmaterial: * Behind the Scenes of Grey's Anatomy * Deleted Scenes * Extended Episodes Kategorie:Staffeln Kategorie:Texterzählung Staffel Kategorie:Mit Detail-Inhalt Kategorie:Mit komplettem Cast